Rebelle
by theuglyduck21
Summary: Summary Inside (rated M because i'm paranoid)
1. Character infoprologue

So this isn't my first fic but it is my first that I actually published. So I though before the story begins I would tell you about Aria. She is my AOT/SNK OC. I love her to death. She is basically a more sarcastic bolder version of me. I wish I was like her. She is the love interest of our precious little Lance Corporal Ravioli. Their relationship is kinda like everyone knows they like each other except for them. So yeah, it can get a little angsty at time. It just kinda makes Mikasa hate Levi even more because of the frustration he causes Aria. Actually ya know what. I'm just gonna do like a character profile for her. Here we go …..

Name: Aria Rebelle

Age: 15(don't judge the age gap. It actually comes up in one of the stories.)

Training reg: 104th

Hair: super short in back but long bangs that are parted on the right and cover her left eye and stop at chin height. Hair is mainly a deep maroon like auburn (like mine) but due to the sun, a few strands in her bangs, mainly in the front are ginger like Petra's.

Eyes: they are like a green/blue with gray undertones.

Skin: super pale, light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks, dark freckles scattered sparsely over her body. Has a scar on her stomach that goes from her bellybutton (innie) to her neck. (Will be explained in the main story.)

Body: super skinny waist but has b cup boobs and the fact that she's so skinny makes them look even bigger. It's actually kind of ironic considering her appetite!

Backstory: she became a street rat of Trost at age 5. She was orphaned by an illness that took both of her parent's lives. As you may know, Trost is filled with filthy people. She was defenseless out on the streets and so she was captured by a corrupt sect of the wall cult. They took her prisoner and according to their beliefs, entertained the goddesses Maria, Rose, and Sina, by inflicting pain upon her and putting her reaction on display in front of the entire sect. at age 7 she decided that she would never again show pain in front of anyone. She would not be weak. They could not get anything more out of her. She would not let them. The next time they performed the ritual, the priest took his knife and dunked it in a specific type of chemical that would make the nerve endings extremely sensitive to pain and then he pressed it into her skin just above her bellybutton. Not enough to kill. Just deep enough so that the blood had a steady flow. She was in extreme pain yet she kept to her word. She closed her eyes and bit her lip so hard she drew blood. It was excruciating but the experience made her emotions rock hard. The priest was unsatisfied with her reaction so began to drag the knife upwards. All the way up her stomach and in between her breasts and kept going until he reached the base of her neck. He stopped there as he did not have it in him to kill her. He assumed that she had 'broke' from all the beatings she had got and afterwards she was thrown back out onto the streets. She dragged herself to the market square and lost a lot of blood on the way. She was found by a young boy who was the same age as her. His name was Jean Kirstein. He helped her and his family took her in. they were together for 3 years. He became like a big brother to her even though they were the same age. In 845 she decided it was time to go back to the world. And on her tenth birthday she left Trost. She left a note on Jean's bedside table that told him that it was time she started living up to her promise. She did not want to be weak anymore. She thanked Jean and told him that she was going to try to go to Shiganshina because there isn't much crime out there in wall Maria. She had been living there a month and was good friends with a girl named Brooke. Brooke was a bit of a punk. She helped teach Aria to learn the ways of the street rats. Aria grew to love Brooke's punk style and in return for her friendship, Brooke used some skills she picked up in Sina. She used a sewing needle and permanent ink to tattoo her collarbone with the words, "she's a rebel" (green day I know. Shut up) she also used the needle to pierce her ears and her bellybutton. Brass thumbtacks went into her ears and a small quartz rock went into her bellybutton piercing, held in place by a wire. It was fair to say that Aria's emotional barrier was breaking a bit. But then the colossal titan attacked. And that is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a normal enough day for the street rats of Shiganshina. Brooke and I were standing by the gates to see the Recon corps return from their expedition. But only because with such a crowd comes the perfect opportunity to pickpocket. There was some commotion going on involving an old woman and the severed arm of her now deceased son. My older companion was very interested in this development but I had my eyes on something else entirely. The raven haired man on the black horse had my full attention. He had a jet black undercut and dull gray-blue eyes that seemed to say 'I have known unimaginable pain but you won't get a word from me about it'. His rock hard expression was one of complete and utter disgust for the hateful citizens who were whispering hateful things about the Recon Corps. His emerald green cloak that displayed the wings of freedom was now a dingy brown from stains of dirt and blood that was obviously not his own. He seemed to be very uncomfortable because of his current state of filth. I looked closer and found that he was actually quite short. He intrigued me to the point of curiosity and I poked Brooke on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Brooke, Who is that?" I pointed to the object of my curiosity.

"That my dear Aria is Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman. He's the Squad Leader for the Special Operations Squad." She replied "why? Ya got the hot's for him or something? He sure is dreamy!" she asked. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks.

"NO, of course not. It's just that he intrigues me is all. You know how rare it is for me to be intrigued by something that's not food or money. I was just curious." I quickly answered.

"Okay then. No need to get defensive or anything. But if you want to find out more, I heard that before they go, the special ops squad is gonna stop off at Marnie's Tavern for dinner. We can go spy if you want to." Brooke offered.

"That sounds like a great idea. I got the wallet of a big fat man today too so we can have dinner as well." I said. We began to follow the procession until the Special Ops Squad broke off at the tavern and we followed them in as inconspicuously as possible. We sat down at the booth behind them-still trying to not be suspicious- and picked up our menus all while watching them out of the corners of our eyes. That's when we heard the words:

"Oi Mike, are they those same pickpocket brats that have been following us for the past 15 minutes?"

*sniff sniff*

"Yeah, it's them alright. They smell like dirt and tattoos." _'Crap, crap, crap, crap! How can he even smell our tattoos! '_. The next thing we know we are being yanked by our ears to their table by the Lance Corporal himself. We were sat down and sandwiched in between the one named Mike who had dirty blond hair and a brown goatee, and a smaller girl with shoulder length ginger hair and amber eyes. Levi sat down across from me and looked straight into my eyes. I scoffed and stuck my nose up but only to hide my blush. Brooke just burst out laughing.

"You two are very talented little thieves but your tailing is complete shit. May I ask your names?" Levi enquired.

"I'm Brooke Reynolds. I'm 15. I am going to accept that comment about our tailing skills by the way. You are absolutely right."

"I'm Aria. I'm 10 years old. I can't remember my last name. And just to clarify, we were only following you because we were coming to get dinner any way and we wanted something to do."

"HAH! I knew it. You do have a crush on the corporal. I had my suspicions when you went along with this stupid plan but you were lying just now. You would only lie if you had something to hide and a crush is weakness which is something you would hide!" Brooke practically shouted. I tried to sink under the table and hide but the ginger held tight to my shoulders. It was silent for like 5 seconds and then Levi spoke up.

"May I see your tattoo Aria?" he deadpanned

"Sure, I guess." I began to pull down the collar of my grungy old tank top that Jean's mom had bought for me. I pulled it down just enough so that he could see my collarbone. The tat was in the center and was the words 'she's a rebel' in black cursive. He nodded and I let go of my tank.

"Your last name is Rebelle now. It suits you and I like it." We all got into a deep conversation after that and stayed at the tavern for 2 hours, until we heard the screams coming from outside. We left the tavern and rushed outside to see an ugly titan head with no skin or hair peering over the wall. We all just stared in shock. Then there was an explosion and a huge gust of wind that would have sent me flying if Mike wasn't right behind me. Boulders were sent into the air like leaves in the wind. They were the dead giveaway that this enormous titan had kicked in the gate. The stench of titan steam filled the air and we saw the titans begin to file through the gaping hole that the 60 meter titan left in its wake. Levi began to react. He shoved us into the ginger whom we now recognize to be Petra Ral.

"Get them to the escape boats now! We have to deal with these ugly things now." Petra grabbed my arm and began running with Brooke close behind. But Brooke wasn't fast enough. I heard a scream and turn my head around to see Brooke being picked up by a 10 meter titan.

"Brooke!" I shouted. Petra looked back and her eyes widened. She grabbed me by my waist as I had started running back towards the ugly titan. We were fairly close when the titan chomped down on Brooke's abdomen and we both got splattered with her blood. I felt something snap within me then. I began to scream at the titan, yelling profanities that I care not to mention. Petra threw me over her shoulder and started running again. She ran straight through the gate and onto the boat. I screamed and pounded my fists on her back the whole way. She set me down on the floor to the boat and sat down next to me. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. Not in front of anyone else. So I just fell asleep, to the sound of Petra's breathing and some brat declaring he would kill all the titans with a psychotic sound to his voice.


	3. Chapter 2

"_Brooke? BROOKE! Where are you! Hello? Anybody?"_

_Nothing_

_I began to cry. Where is she? All I can see is white for miles around. Then there she is. Brooke. Multiple Brookes all around me in a circle. I look closer and then I see it. Her body is mangled and torn apart and she is covered in blood and her eyes are just white orbs._

"_Why didn't you save us Aria?" they all said in unison. "You did nothing when we needed you. You killed us. Not the titan but you did. We trusted you and you killed us. You killed us. You killed us. You killed us…."_

_They began to get louder and I was so afraid that I started screaming. Then it all went black._

I bolted upright from my patch of straw on the floor. I was heaving out breaths and I was covered in a layer of cold sweat that made my skin glimmer. I looked up to see a boy that looked about my age who was looking at me worriedly. He had chin length golden hair and warm blue eyes. He wore a tan shirt and a green sweater over it.

"Are you okay? You were screaming an awful lot in your sleep and you look like your covered in blood." He asked with concern. I hated that look. It's the same look that people have been giving me for years.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare is all. And stop looking at me like I'm some kicked puppy. I don't want your pity." I said then I tried to get up and was met with a realization.

"Hey, where are we? I fell asleep on the boat and I don't remember getting off." I asked the boy.

"We're in an old storehouse in Trost that was turned into a refugee center for the survivors of wall Maria. You don't remember getting off because you were still asleep. You were carried over here by a member of the Recon Corps. She told me to keep an eye on you and then the rest of her squad came to get her." He answered politely." Also um, if I may ask, who is Brooke? You were saying her name in your sleep." I looked down at myself and saw the blood that was splattered over me. It was Brooke's.

"Brooke was my best friend. We were together when the titans came. But Brooke didn't make it in time. I only made it because that soldier was practically dragging me. But Brooke was eaten and there was nothing I could do about it. This blood is hers, not mine." I said with anger.

"Oh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know and-"

"Its fine really, you couldn't have known. Anyway I'm Aria. What's your name?" I asked. Not because I actually cared though. I was just trying to change the subject.

"I'm Armin, Armin Arlert." He replied.

"So…. I'm back in Trost then. It's been months since I've seen this filthy city. Are they still having that famine?" I asked cynically

"Yeah, we being here are only making it worse but at least we're getting something. And hey my friends and I were going to go get some bread. Do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks but is there like a creek or something that I can take a bath in? I'm filthy and I hate it." I asked. He pointed me towards a small creek out back behind the building and I left him. The creek was cold and filled with dirt but at least I was able to get the blood off my skin and clothes. When I was finished I watched the last piece of Brooke I had left flow downstream, gone like everything else I loved. I thought _'what would Brooke want me to do now? She never did get vengeance on the titans for taking her parents who were members of the Recon Corps. I think it should be my duty to avenge them and now her by slaughtering the titans like they slaughter humans.'_ I decided that when I turn 12 I would join the military and train to join the Recon Corps. I would avenge Brooke, her parents, and everyone else that has died at the hands of a titan.

-Two years later-

"Who the hell are you?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina sir!"

"And why are you here?"

"To contribute to humanity's survival sir!"

"Good! We can feed you to the titans then, third row about face."

It was the day of our rite of passage into the Training Corps and we were graced with the presence of commander Keith Shadis. He was a fairly tall man with a bald head and dark, suntanned skin. His eyes were dark and sunken in and had dark bags beneath them as if he never slept. I could see that as he was a former commander of the Recon Corps. The third row turned around to face the fourth row on his command. He had been yelling at the new trainees like this who didn't have a certain look in their eyes. I wasn't sure how he was going to deal with me though. I was wearing a smirk that was meant to say 'I know I'm better than you. Deal with it.' He began to walk down the fourth row. He stopped in front of a guy who had a two toned brown undercut and a long horse like face. He wore the same smirk as me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jean Kirstein of Trost Sir!"

'_No freaking way'_

"And why have you come here horse-face?"

"To join the Military Police and live in the interior."

'_Holy shit!'_

"Well alright then" and just as he was about to walk away he brought his head to Jean's in a brutal head-butt that sent Jean to his knees in pain. "If you don't want to lose a couple inches then you best be able to handle that before you even think about joining the Military Police." I began to snicker uncontrollably. That was so Jean, too cocky for his own good. Shadis's head whipped around and I would have noticed if I wasn't doubled over now laughing hysterically. I didn't notice he was in front of me until he yanked me back up by the collar of my jacket and stared into my eyes, enraged by my outburst.

"And just who the hell are you, cadet?"

"Aria Rebelle sir, I am going to join the Recon Corps and get vengeance on the titans for taking my best friend. I bet you don't have a witty retort for that baldy." Needless to say he didn't so he just kneed me in the stomach and left me on the ground. It hurt but it was totally worth it. I didn't even hear the rest of the cadet's names. I wasn't paying any attention to them. Only thinking about how happy I was to see Jean again. When the cadets dispersed to their bunks, I was still on the ground, silently giggling to myself. Then a pair of clean brown boots stopped in front of my face.

"Aria, Is that you?" he asked. I looked up and saw Jean standing there looking down at me in disbelief.

"It's been a long time Jean." I stood and looked up at him. Damn him for being taller than me. The next thing I know, I'm in his embrace.

"I thought you were dead! I went to see the survivors to see if you made it but I didn't see you! When they told me that Shiganshina had fallen I assumed the worst." He cried. I hugged him back and we just stayed there until the dinner bell rang. We walked to the mess hall hand in hand. When we got there everyone else was already there. A boy at one of the center tables was standing and waving us over. He had short black hair and his face was dusted with freckles. His eyes were a deep brown. We went over and sat down. It seemed as though he had saved some plates for us.

"Hi, I'm Marco Bodt. You guys looked like you needed some time to catch up so I saved you some soup." He said. He sounded like the kind of person who would smile through anything. I looked over at Jean and I had to do a double take. He was blushing like actually blushing.

"Th-thanks man, we owe ya one." He stuttered out.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm Aria by the way." We were all sitting on the same side of the bench with Jean in between Marco and I. I decided to play a little matchmaker so I began to slowly inch towards the center of the bench, being as discreet as possible. By the time the bell for lights out rang, I was in the center of the tiny bench and Jean was practically on top of the freckled boy. We all got up and began to file out of the mess hall but Jean pulled me aside when I made it outside.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play coy with me. You know exactly what you were doing back there. Being all sneaky and stuff pushing me towards Marco"

"Well you obviously like him so I don't see what the problem is. I always knew you would end up gay." At my comment he went a deep shade of crimson from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears.

"Well yeah, maybe I do, but you didn't have to embarrass me like that. He probably likes girls anyways."

"We best go find out then huh!" I shouted excitedly. I grabbed his arm and began to drag him to the boys bunk. I knocked on the door hard with excitement. A boy with a super thin buzz cut and gray eyes answered the door. "We need to speak with Marco please."

"Hey Marco, its Jean and that Aria chick, she says they need to speak with you." He yelled back into the bunk house.

"I'll be there in a second Connie" we heard him yell back from inside. Then the door opened more and there was Marco. He stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him. "What's up guys?"

"Look, I just want to say I'm sorry for pushing Jean on you at dinner but there is something I gotta know. Did you like it, if you're picking up what I'm putting down." I asked. Marco went pink with blush and his hand went up to rub the back of his neck. He started to chuckle awkwardly. He nodded. When he did I was so happy that I actually squealed. I yanked Jean –who had started to walk away- around and pushed him into Marco. They fell on top of each other and I started running. "See ya in the morning guys, bright and early." I ran all the way to the girls bunk and went inside to find all of the girls looking at me with huge grins plastered to their faces. I knew at once that they were watching from the window. I gained many friends that night and for the first time in a while, I went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 3

-3 years later-

It was the final day of training and our skills were being evaluated. The day started before our usual time. The sun had not risen yet but there we were, lined up in the training yard in uniform and hating life. The entire 104th was to have its Cadets conduct, salute, and uniform inspected by the commander. He walked by, checking us off on his clipboard as he went. He walked by me and gave me a death glare out of the corner of his eye. Not only was I the only cadet not afraid to stand up to him but also my peculiar growth rate had him constantly having to order me new uniforms. When I joined the military I was 3 foot 9 and flat as a board. But now I would be completing my training at 5 foot 2. My chest had filled out quite a bit as well. I blame the speed of my growth on the fact that for the first time since I left Trost, I had a steady food source and my body could finally catch up with my age. Because of my figure –I'm assuming- most of the guys in the regiment had developed a crush on me.

When he finally finished his inspection, the commander dismissed us to the mess hall for breakfast. I looked to the sky on my way in and found that the sky was blanketed with rainclouds. I furrowed my brows in thought. _'How is that going to affect today's evaluation?' _I walked inside and went up to the line. A boy named Bertholdt Fubar was on serving duty. Bert was the tallest cadet in the 104th and he was also quite possibly the shyest of us all. He had pretty black hair and gray green eyes.

"Hey Bert, what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Oatmeal"

"Again? But we have it every day! At least tell me we have tea today."

"Yeah, we have that." He said as he plopped the thick tasteless oatmeal into a bowl and filled my cup with black tea.

"Thanks Bertie" I said as I took my tray and walked away. I sat down at my friends table, where Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Christa were sitting. Ymir was a bit of a bitch but then again so was I. she had long dark hair that she kept up in a messy ponytail and gray eyes above freckled cheeks. Christa, on the other hand was a saint, always trying to help people, just for the sake of helping them. She had long blonde hair and extraordinary blue eyes. I always suspected that the two were a couple, seeing as how protective Ymir was over Christa and how you would almost never find the two apart for long.

"I don't know how you drink that shit black, Aria. It's got to be bitter as hell." Jean snorted as I sat down next to him. I took a sip of said tea and rolled my eyes.

"I haven't had anything sweet since your mother made me those honey rolls for my 9th birthday. It's not that I wouldn't mind having it sweet but sugar is usually kept for those snobs in Sina who can afford it and they don't let us have milk for our tea anyway. I actually like black tea though, it's good to help you wake up in the morning and it's not sickeningly sweet." I replied, starting to ramble.

"OK ARIA WE GET IT! You don't have to go on one of your tea rants again. I'm sorry for yelling but if you got started on the pros of black tea, then we could be here for hours." Marco exclaimed desperately. In a desperate attempt to change the subject, Christa piped up.

"So Ymir, who do you think is gonna rank number one?" she squeaked.

"It's definitely in between Aria and Mikasa at this point. They have the most skill in combat. Aria has the advantage of being almost as smart as Armin but Mikasa could pull through on her sheer determination to beat Aria. When did this rivalry between you two start anyway?" she asked

"Well it's not really a rivalry but more of a friendly competition. You forget that she is my closest friend outside of you guys. It's probably the fact that I care about protecting Eren's bitch ass just as much as she does. She wants to prove to Eren that she can protect him better than me or something but she doesn't hate me because she knows that I'm not obsessive about him like she is and that formed the friendship." I replied thoughtfully. We finished our breakfasts quickly and when the bell rang we all ran outside to the gear shed to retrieve our 3DMG gear. We refilled our gas and blades and then strapped the heavy gear to the confining straps of the standard military uniform. We jogged over as it started to rain and we donned our cloaks and raised our deep, rain blocking hoods. We arrived at the outskirts of the forest where the first evaluation was to take place. Our commander, Keith Shadis sat in front of us, towering over us teens on his enormous brown horse.

"Today will be your final evaluation to determine which of you maggots are worthy enough to join the military police. The first test will be your physical evaluation. This test will take up half of the day as it is based on your personal speed and skill with the three-dimensional maneuver gear. At noon you will go mess for lunch and then you will take a written exam in the classroom. Afterwards you will continue your normal schedule and complete todays hand to hand training as usual. The first test will be a jog with the weighted packs to the training grounds where you will do our practiced training exercise with the dummies and then grab your pack and run back. I will accompany you on my horse to evaluate your skills." He announced as we placed the metal weights in the packs. We placed the packs on our backs and began to jog towards the training dummies. The mud splashed under our boots as we ran, caking our boots. I bypassed Jean and gave him a devilish smirk as I ran by, seeing his glare. I eventually caught up with Mikasa. The girl had short black hair and gray eyes. She always wore a red scarf around her neck that she had told me was given to her by the boy that was running up close behind us. Eren Jaeger was a nice boy but a little shit. The brat had the same goal as me though, to kill all the titans in order to avenge his late mother. He had some Psychotic tendencies though and the faces this kid could make were enough to make a baby cry. He had ruffled short dark brown hair, and teal eyes that could startle anybody who looked at them for the first time. Mikasa was obsessed with him. As we reached the training ground, I noticed commander Shadis, writing things down furiously on his clipboard as if he were giving us a character analysis. I know just what he would say about me. _'Cadet Aria Rebelle: a girl who's attitude can only be matched by her inability to show weakness. She is able to read people like an open book and has- unfortunately- used her skills for matchmaking. I suspect she may or may not be trying to set the nurse and me up. I cannot deny her skills though. She wields the 3DMG like it was an extension of her body. Her intelligence is only second to that of Cadet Armin Arlert.' _I looked at him and giggled as I imagined this. The rain stopped and we removed our cloaks along with our packs and Commander Keith gave us the OK to begin and the thumbs up was all I needed to launch myself into the air. I instantly felt the rush of flight and felt as free as a bird. Then it was a battle for who could get the cut first. I hooked my gear into the rubber nape of the closest titan dummy and began to spin in mid-air as I sliced the nape clean off. I was told that the only other person who had perfected that particular move was the Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, the very man who gave me my last name. Nobody else was able to get the momentum in order to make a clean cut without breaking their wrists on impact. But being this short and strong at the same time makes it child's play for me. Mikasa kept trying to one-up me as the exercise went on and she almost did a lot of times. When we both hit the ground though, we were laughing out loud at the fun that came from our little friendly competition. We quickly grabbed our packs and hit the ground running back to the edge of the forest with everyone else eating our dust. Even Eren. When we reached our destination we skidded to a halt.

"WHOOO HOOO! I beat Mikasa by 10 seconds! That's a new record!" I shouted triumphantly.

"I could still kick your ass y'know. Don't get to cocky"

"Bitch please; I'd like to see you try."

"Then I'll see you at hand-to-hand training?"

"You're on!"

It was at this moment that everyone decided to catch up with us and I was still high on adrenaline.

"How *pant* are *pant* you *pant* not out of breath*pant*?" a very sweaty Connie inquired.

"It's called stamina corncob. How are you out of breath?" I replied while checking my nails.

"It's called being a normal human being." He said

"Ahh man up Connie, You're just mad that number one is gonna be a girl. And a tiny girl at that," Reiner said, placing an arm around my shoulders. Reiner was a very, very big guy. I'm not exaggerating here folks. He had a blond buzz cut and brown eyes and was always found with Berthold. I may have to set those two up so that Reiner will stop flirting with me.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean Meatloaf? Do I have to remind you of what happened the last time you called me tiny?" I said, obviously irritated by his careless comment.

_*flashback*_

_We were doing hand to hand training and I was paired with Meatloaf. It was the first time I had been paired with him. I wonder what he will do. He smirked at me, first mistake._

"_I don't give a damn about your rep. I think everyone just goes easy on you because you're so tiny. Your just like Christa!" second and third mistakes. Calling me tiny and insulting my friend. I heard a growl from Ymir directed at Reiner as I got into stance._

"_What did you just say to me, meatloaf?" I asked, my voice dripping with venom. He faltered and I took that moment to strike. I brought my leg up and kneed him where the sun don't shine and he doubled over in pain. That was his fourth mistake as now my fists could actually reach his face. I reared back and socked him in the eye. He was unconscious for an hour and had a black eye for the next week._

Reiner shuddered at the memory.

"If you don't want a repeat performance then you better take your arm off of me." I threatened. He removed his arm and waved his arms in defense.

"YOU MAGGOTS BETTER HEAD TO MESS IF YOU DON'T WANT COLD POTATOES!" Shadis yelled. We all suddenly doubled over coughing in the cloud of dust that Sasha Braus left in her wake.

**-Time skip brought to you by Sasha's potato army-**

After lunch we headed into the classroom for our written test. It wasn't too hard for me anyway. Eren on the other hand, was struggling. He couldn't read when we entered the Corps and was still having trouble now. I saw Mikasa showing him answers but kept my mouth shut. She wasn't that book smart either so there was no other competition. It was just me and Armin fighting for top of the class. We would know when the test scores were posted at dinner. When we finished, the bell rang and we all went out to the training field for hand-to-hand. I looked for Mikasa but she told me that she was going to fight Berthold first to warm up and suggested that I do the same because we both knew it was gonna be a long fight. So I looked around and the only person not paired up was Annie Leonhardt. I chased after her and tapped her shoulder over and over again yelling "FIGHT ME ANNIE!" she was a blonde girl with ice cold blue eyes that were as unfeeling as a titan's (insert surprised chipmunk meme here). She eventually got annoyed and turned around to face me.

"Whatever, as long as you'll stop bothering me." She said with that same bored look she always wore. But then Reiner came over and tapped her shoulder.

"You two better not be slacking off again. You don't want the commander to catch you." He said amused. Annie and I shared glances and I could see she was just as scary looking as I was when she was truly pissed. Needless to say, both Eren and Reiner ended up on their backs, groaning in pain.

"That was a fun little warm up. Thanks Annie, I'm off to fight Mikasa now!" I said and ran off to find her before the boys pissed her off anymore.

When I found Mikasa, a crowd quickly formed around us. Even Shadis was excited to see what happened. Connie began to commentate like an announcer.

"In this corner, she's tall, she's fast, she's obsessed with Eren, and it's Mikasa Ackermann! And in the other corner is her challenger, she's clever as a fox, she loves black tea, she's really tin- uh I mean fun sized. It's our resident matchmaker, Aria Rebelle!" he said.

"Nice save Connie." Armin said sarcastically. We rolled our eyes and got into stance. I got onto my tiptoes while she stayed on the ground.

"What are you doing?" she looked at me quizzically. I ignored the question as I was already in combat mode. I threw a punch which she just barely blocked and she did the same with me. It went on like this for about 5 minutes. Punches getting blocked. I could tell she was begging to get tired as her punches weren't nearly as hard as when we started. I was getting bored so instead of blocking the next punch, I dropped down to dodge it and brought my leg around and kicked her legs out from under her. She hit the ground with an "oof" sound and I got on her back immediately, not letting her recover. I put my arms around her neck and got her in a headlock. She tapped the ground in defeat when she found she didn't have the energy to pull free. I let go and stood up, pulling her up with me. I brushed the dust off my pants and wiped the sweat from my brow. The bell rang for dinner and everyone congratulated me on my way down the hill towards the mess. Even Mikasa said that she was proud of me for beating her without using dirty street fighting moves.

When I sat down with my tray at my table I saw that Jean and Eren were at it again. Eren had made some snarky comment about catching him and Marco "canoodling" behind the gear shed this morning. Marco spit out his water and started coughing when this comment was made so I went and patted his back as Jean and Eren stood up.

"WE WERE NOT CANOODLING! WE WERE JUST TALKING!" Jean yelled defensively.

"YEAH AND SUCKING FACE!" Eren replied. Marco's face went red with blush at that comment.

"SHUT UP EREN! YOU'RE MAKING MARCO UNCOMFORATABLE!" Jean yelled, now concerned with Marco's flustered state.

"MAKE ME!"

"I WILL!" Jean walked up to Eren and Held tight to the collar of his shirt.

"YOURE GONNA RIP MY SHIRT!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SHIRT. YOURE PISSING ME OFF" then everything seemed to go in slow motion as Eren perfectly executed the move that Annie had used to take him down during training. The wooden floor creaked upon impact. Then the screen door to the mess hall burst open to reveal a very pissed off looking Commander Shadis.

"What was that noise I just heard?" he asked. Eren and Jean went back to their seats in shame and Mikasa spoke up.

"It was Sasha sir. She passed gas." She deadpanned. Said Brunette's jaw dropped to the floor as I placed my hand over my mouth in a feeble attempt to stifle my laughter.

"Jesus Braus, why am I not surprised in the slightest. You need to see a doctor." He said with his face scrunched up in disgust. He closed the door and walked off.

"Holy Sheeeiiiiit!" Connie Yelled. (I regret nothing)

**-time skip brought to you by the holy Sheeeiiiiiiiit. May he be forever worshipped by baldheaded corncobs everywhere-**

"You have graduated from the Training Corps and soon you will get to choose which regiment you will join! Will you choose the Garrison; where you maintain and defend the walls that protect us, The Scouting Legion; where you go outside the walls and gather information about the titans, or the Military police; where you police the people and enforce the laws in service of the king. This course however, is only available to the top 10. Number one is Aria Rebelle. Number two is Mikasa Ackermann. Number 3 is Reiner Braun. Number 4 is Berthold Fubar. Number 5 is Annie Leonhardt. Number 6 is Eren Jaeger. Number 7 is Jean Kirstein. Number 8 is Marco Bodt. Number 9 is Connie Springer. Number 10 is Sasha Braus."

**-Time skip brought to you by me being lazy-**

"Hey guys! Look what I got from the commander's storehouse!" Sasha said as she pulled a whole ham out of her jacket. We were up on top of wall Rose outside of Trost, maintaining the cannons.

"What the actual fuck is wrong with you Sasha?" I said

"Yeah, you and I both know that meat is a rarity." Connie said

"Well we just have to work hard to take back wall Maria so that we can have more land for livestock." She said. For once, Sasha was being Smart. Everyone chimed in saying that they would like some of it as she hid the ham in a wooden box that was meant for ammunition. Everyone went back to work so as not to look suspicious and as I was looking out at the former lands of wall Maria, there was a flash of green light and a burst of steam. When the steam cleared I was looking straight into the beady eyes of the 60 meter titan that kicked in the gates of Shiganshina. The colossal titan had returned.

**Praise the lord it's finished. I'm telling you this chapter was a pain. I was crazy to think that I was gonna get the fall of Trost in there. And it had so much dialogue! I'm sorry if the chapter is crazy. This was mainly fueled by MCR and pizza bagels. I am sorry about that it's late. I hate school. Can we have Levi do the disclaimer?**

**Levi: why?**

**Aria: Please? For Me? I will clean your office!**

**Levi: only if you wear the maid outfit I got for you.**

**Aria: Fine. *grumbles incoherently***

**Levi: Ahem…. Duck does not own Snk or any of its characters. Jean owns Marco, Hanji owns Sawney and Bean, Levi owns Aria…. The fuck am I reading? You better run Duck.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Previously in Rebelle:_

_Everyone went back to work so as not to look suspicious and as I was looking out at the former lands of wall Maria, there was a flash of green light and a burst of steam. When the steam cleared I was looking straight into the beady eyes of the 60 meter titan that kicked in the gates of Shiganshina. The colossal titan had returned._

I stared wide eyed at the skinless beast before me. Its blank eyes shifted between Eren and the rest of us. A burst of steam went up as the colossal beast kicked in the gate and the force of the blast sent us flying off the wall. We quickly shot out our hooks into the wall to catch our fall.

"Samuel!" Sasha yelled. I looked down to see that Sasha had sent her hook straight through the calf of a boy who had passed out from the heat of the steam and was falling. I winced involuntarily as I saw his blood drip down to the ground, 25 meters below.

"Dammit! The gate's been destroyed and it won't be long before the titans get past the rubble." Connie said angrily.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! OUR TARGET IS THE COLOSSAL TITAN! DO NOT LET IT GET AWAY!" Eren shouted as he propelled himself back up the wall.

"As much as want to follow that bastard, I think I should go inform the Garrison." I said and began rappelling down the wall, as fast as my gear would take me. I hit the ground and started running through the streets filled with people rushing towards the inner gate. I ran to the Garrison HQ of Trost and accidentally barreled straight into Squad Leader Rico Brzenska of the elite force. She had short blonde hair and wore glasses. We both fell onto our asses upon collision and quickly stood, wiping the dust off our white pants.

"What's the hurry cadet?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. She obviously had not seen the titan kick in the gate. I looked back to where the titan was and saw that it was gone as if it had disappeared into thin air.

"I was rushing to inform Captain Woerman that the colossal titan has returned and has breached the gate." I said as I brought my clenched fist to my heart in salute. Her eyes widened for a split second as the news hit her.

"Thank you for telling me. I will go inform the Captain. I suggest you go refill your gear cadet as we are in for a fight." She said and ran off as I walked towards the store room. I began to fill my tanks with gas as the rest of the cadets filed in to do the same. Captain Kits Woerman entered the room and we all dropped what we were doing to await orders.

"I have been informed that the outer gate of Trost has in fact been breached by the colossal titan," he said. A chorus of gasps sounded throughout the room." I have received report that the Elite squad that was sent to defend the gate has been annihilated. So unfortunately it is safe to assume that the titans have in fact entered the city. Your job is to defend the civilians and assist in the evacuation of the city. You will not be able to retreat until the inner gate has closed. Please be aware that another attack from the armored titan that Breached wall Maria is highly likely. Dismissed!" he announced. Then the room was sent into chaos as people panicked, frightened by the thought of fighting titans, fresh out of training. I saw Daz getting sick on the ground in the courtyard as Christa patted his back, as she attempted to calm him down. I saw Jean walk by them and I decided to see how he was doing.

"Jean. How ya holding up?" I asked.

"I'm so fucking pissed right now. Why couldn't they decide to do this tomorrow when I would be on my way to the interior and far away from here!" he exclaimed. "I bet you and Eren were just waiting for this to happen." He got slapped across the face for that comment. Eren who had heard the comment and Jean's exclamation of pain afterwards walked up and shoved Jean up against a column and glared at him intensely.

"Y'know it really pisses me of that you're acting like a scared little girl. We got through those three years of training. Some people gave up and left. Hell, some people actually died! But we survived. This is exactly what we have been trained to do. You can go hide in the interior tomorrow but if you don't pull your shit together now, then I will do it for you. Ya got that horse-face?" Jean gulped as Eren leaned closer to him. Mikasa ran up just before I was about to make a comment making fun of how close their faces were. She broke up the fight and dragged Eren off. Jean growled in annoyance. I noticed a bright red hand print, sprawled across his cheek.

"Check a mirror Jeany-Boy. Red is a good color for you." I said as I ran off to join my squad. I was placed in a Squad with Eren, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, Armin, and some other people that I didn't remember the names of.

**-time skip, brought to you by the creepy little motherfucker that ate Thomas. He felt bad so he asked to sponsor a time skip-**

I don't even know how this happened. One minute I'm kicking titan ass and the next, I'm seeing Eren pulling Armin out of the mouth of a titan that strangely resembled Santa Claus. I would've saved Eren but I found myself caught in the grasp of an abnormal. As I struggled to free myself I was forced to watch Eren die.

"NO! EREN!" Armin and I yelled, simultaneously. I looked back up at the titan who had grabbed me. It seemed as though it was enjoying my sorrow. It shifted its fingers just slightly ad it gave me the opportunity to grasp my blades and cut all of its fingers off. I quickly dealt with the abnormal and zoomed over to Armin. When I landed I had to wheeze out a breath as the pain of the titans grip finally hit me. It was possible that I had broken a few ribs. I ignored the throbbing in my abdomen as I ran over to Armin and picked him up and out of reach of the Santa titan. We crashed into a roof that had other cadets on it and I rolled Armin on top of me so that I would take the brunt of the blow. I grunted in pain and the clay tiles that covered the roof went scattering. Connie ran over to us and sighed in relief.

"Oh Dear Maria! I was so worried you guys were all dead. There were a lot of titans in the area you were assigned. Where is the rest of your squad and- hey what's up with Armin?" he asked, referring to the trance like state Armin was in at the trauma of seeing his best friend eaten before his eyes. I set Armin down next to me as I tried to numb the pain I was in.

"It's a long story Connie. If those citizens don't hurry up, you won't get to hear it." I said. Connie knelt down beside Armin.

"hey Armin," he said while waving his hand in front of Armin's tear stained face in order to wake him from his trance. "Man what happened to you guys? And what is this slime that's all over you?"

"The titan's must've thought he was a corpse. It's sad really. Eren and the others probably fought their asses off while this one did nothing and ended up being the one that survived and only because Aria saved his ass." Ymir said.

"You bitch! You don't know anything!" I yelled infuriated by her bitchiness. I started walking up to beat her ass into next week but Christa jumped in between us.

"Stop it you guys! Were all shaken up right now, so fighting isn't gonna solve anything!" she yelled. Ymir placed her arm on Christa's shoulders and laughed.

"Ha Ha! That's my Christa. You're gonna have to marry me when this is all over!" she exclaimed. I was still angry but I was also glad that my suspicions of them being a couple were correct.

"Well she better get a hold on that mouth of hers" Connie muttered. He went back to check on Armin. Suddenly tears began to flow down Armin's face.

"I HATE YOU! YOU'RE WORTHLESS! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!" he yelled at himself

"Armin!" Connie exclaimed

"I will go rendezvous with the rearguard, bye guys" Armin deadpanned as he launched himself off the roof.

"ARMIN!" Connie yelled after him. He went to go follow him but I grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't Connie, it's best for him to be alone. He's just seen some major shit and he's finally realizing what a hell this world truly is. Let him figure out the situation on his own. If he wants to, he'll come back alive." I said. Connie nodded somberly as he realized that Armin would come back when he realized that life was still worth living.

**-Time skip: Brought to you by depressing shit.-**

All of the surviving cadets were congregated on a roof and we couldn't think of anything to fix our situation. The order to retreat had been given but none of us had enough gas to climb the wall. The supply team had chickened out on us and left us for dead. We couldn't get into the HQ to get the gas ourselves either because the HQ was surrounded with titans that were no doubt stalking the bitch ass supply team. The good news was that Armin had returned but now was worrying about how he was going to tell Mikasa that Eren had been eaten. All the other cadets were moping about and I was refusing to give up, trying to think of a plan that would get us all out of this alive. Heads turned as Mikasa landed on the roof.

"Why haven't any of you scaled the wall? Surely you must have heard the retreat signal." She asked. Jean explained the situation and she walked over to Annie. "Look, I know it's selfish of me to push my own personal agenda but, have you seen Eren anywhere?" I saw Armin tense up as Reiner gave away his position. Mikasa ran over to Armin. "Armin, where is Eren?!" she demanded. Armin looked up with tears in his eyes.

"the Valliant members of the 34th trainee squad, Nack Tierce, Milieus Zermusky, Thomas Wagner, Mina Carolina, and Eren Jaeger, all fought bravely and Died heroically on the field of battle." Everyone's eyes widened and they all gasped in disbelief at the statement.

"It's true. The group was split up by an aberrant that got Thomas, Eren went bat shit insane- well more so than usual- and we lost everyone." My words were steady but my thoughts were not. I could've saved them, just like I could've saved Brooke. I just wasn't paying attention well enough. I didn't show my despair as I spoke but I have no idea what my eyes were saying and I know I never will.

"Armin, this isn't the time or place to grieve. So you're gonna have to suck it up. You can be weak when you're behind wall Rose." Mikasa monotoned. She stood and walked back to the edge of the roof where she had landed. Her eyes were blank and cold. I could tell that the news of Eren's death was cracking her badass façade. "Marco, if we get can get into HQ and get fuel, then we can get back over the walls correct?" she asked.

"Well yeah but, the HQ is surrounded with titans. Even if we were able to get over to HQ, I doubt that we would have enough gas to take all the titans out." He replied.

"I can do it. You are all weak compared to me. I am strong, I am a warrior." She stated. Her grief was blinding her. She was letting adrenaline take over. It was so not Mikasa to be this hypocritical. The fact that her emotions were taking over her actions made her weaker than us and she had the nerve to call us weak! I got pissed. I started walking as my face contorted into a scowl. I reared back my fist and socked her in the jaw. She must've bit her tongue because she has to spit out a bit of blood.

"Y'know Mikasa it's sad you're being such a hypocrite. Your emotions are taking control. What if you really can't do it huh? What then? Did you ever stop and think about what will happen to the rest of us if you die?" I yelled. She looked back up at me and for a second I thought that she was going to hit me back but then she took my hand in hers.

"Thanks, I needed that. You'll be my backup. If I die then I die but you will have to make sure that these guys get the gas." She said. Her eyes had life in them for a split second but then went straight back to the grief ridden gray they had been. She launched herself off the roof and headed towards the HQ.

"Well are you guys coming or what? We gotta make sure Mikasa doesn't get herself killed because I'll be damned if I let her die without saying goodbye." I said and jumped off the roof after Mikasa. The rush of flight took over me once more and for a brief moment I was smiling. Then I heard the shouts of cadets and looked back to see that Jean of all people had rallied them and they were following us through the titan filled city. As they caught up I looked ahead to see Mikasa slaughtering every titan in her path and leaving a long white cloud of gear exhaust in her wake. The adrenaline had taken over again. I knew that she was minimizing casualties by clearing a path but something was off about this picture. I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then the exhaust cut off and she fell out of the sky. She had run out of gas. Armin flew off after her. Apparently he was the only one of us who had known that she was using too much gas. Connie launched himself after Armin and Jean was about to go but I stopped him in his tracks.

"I will go. You're a great leader and they need you here. People obviously listen to you. Just ask Marco, he won't tell you any different. We'll meet up at the HQ." I said and then zoomed off after Connie. I kinda passed them because I saw exactly where she fell and I was eager to help her. I saw a strange sight though. She was on the ground staring at a 15 meter titan that had glowing green eyes and super chiseled abs who was screaming as it stood over a titan on the ground of equal size. It was completely mutilated as if the bodybuilder titan had stomped its head in. I swooped down to grab Mikasa but I ran into a wall as my gas ran out and I hit the ground next to a random pomegranate. I groaned in pain as this impact did not help my broken ribs one bit. I got up and slowly walked over to Mikasa when I heard the whirring gear of Armin and Connie. "Brace yourself Mikasa." I said but I was mainly talking to myself because I was in for a lot of pain. Connie came down and grabbed me around my torso and squeezed tight so as not to drop me as he launched us back up to a roof. We crash landed on the tile roof, spewing tiles and stressing my injury further. I groaned in pain and hacked up a bit of blood on the roof.

"Oh my god, your coughing blood! What happened?" Armin said, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine Armin. When Eren got eaten I was distracted and I let myself get picked up by a titan. I do probably have a couple broken ribs but it's not like I can't fight. The real problem is that Mikasa and I are out of gas. And if you were paying attention to your surroundings instead of me, you would see that there are two 15 meter class titans over there that look like they're about to kill each other." I stated bluntly, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. They looked towards where I pointed out and gasped. There was the bodybuilder titan and another 15 meter titan staring each other down.

"Aww shit, we gotta get out of here guys." Connie said worriedly.

"No, wait, that one is different." Mikasa stated. We looked to the titan in question which was the one with the glowing green eyes. The opposing titan roared ferociously at the puzzling beast. The body builder titan roared back louder and took a stance as if it had experience with hand-to-hand combat. It swung its fist around and hit the head of its opponent, ripping it clean off its shoulders with the sickening sound of ripping flesh. The normal titan fell to the ground and was trying to get back up when the weird titan stomped on the nape of its neck to finish the job.

"It finished it off!?" Connie yelled in shock. "We should get out of here or we're next."

"Wait Connie, I don't think this titan will attack us. A normal titan would've been on us by now. And besides, it seemed to have knowledge of hand-to-hand combat! That's strange, even for an abnormal. Also, getting out of here is gonna be tricky. Aria and Mikasa are both out of gas." Armin said

"All right you give gas to Mikasa and I'll give gas to Aria. We can stay behind." Connie resolved. They both bent down and removed their gas tanks and used them to fill up ours. They also gave us the rest of their blades except for one.

"I think I would rather not die at the hands of a titan if I can help it." Armin said gloomily. We all got the gist of what he was saying and Mikasa wasn't having any of it. She pulled the blade from his hand and threw it off the roof.

"We aren't leaving you or Connie behind." She deadpanned.

"Yeah, if yall wanna kill yourselves when we get back inside the walls, be my guest but getting left behind if you aren't already dead is not an option today." I grabbed Connie's wrist and started running towards the edge of the roof.

"WAIT ARIA, MIKASA! I HAVE AN IDEA!" Armin yelled and stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Well then spit it out Armin before I yank it out of ya." I said. I was getting fed up with the situation and everyone could see that. Armin explained that the titan that had taken down the other 15 meter looked as though it was fighting the other titans on instinct just like titans ate humans and if we were to take out the titans in the surrounding area, then the titan would go towards the biggest concentration of titans and that just so happened to be HQ. It was a very risky plan but I liked it. All the great plans end up being risky in the end. And besides we all placed great trust in Armin's judgment. Mikasa and I slayed all the titans that were being drawn by this aberrant, and then we grabbed Connie and Armin and we stuck close to that titan like stink on a hog all the way to HQ, using its violent ways as a shield from the oncoming titans. We burst through the window of the HQ to find that Jean and about half of the rest of the soldiers had made it back safely. When I hit the ground, I stumbled and fell, coughing more blood onto the floor. Jean ran over quickly and gasped.

"Aria! Oh my god! Are you ok, what's wrong?" he exclaimed. When I sat up, he went in to hug me tightly. I winced in pain.

"Um… Jean? Could you not do that? My ribs are kinda broken. I am in extreme pain right now." I said, trying not to cry out. He let go immediately and apologized.

"How did your ribs get broken?" he asked with alarm.

"It was back when Eren was lost. I saw it happen. I got distracted by it and got picked up by an abnormal that seemed to wanna squeeze the life out of me. I killed it but I didn't leave that one unscathed."

"How are you casual about that? You're not a normal human being if it doesn't scar you for life."

"You and I both know that there are things worse than titans in this world. I'm too scarred up already." I pulled down my shirt enough so that he could see the scar from my childhood trauma was in fact still there. He gasped as if he expected it to be gone. "What? You thought that after all these years, the scar would be gone? That's funny. Scars are permanent Jean. But broken ribs are not. These will heal. There's no use in letting them scar me." I got up and walked over to Armin, who was going over a plan to take out the Titans that had found their way into the supply warehouse. Soon Jean walked over as well with a box filled with MP rifles.

"Here we go, courtesy of the Military Police, and covered in an inch of dust. Are you sure buckshot is the way to go? Can these things even kill titans?" Jean asked as he examined one of the rifles.

"My plan is that we have a team of soldiers come into the room on the lift with the rifles. When all the titans in the room are as close as they can get, you all will fire the rifles into their eyes to blind them. Then our six best titan killers will drop down from the rafters and kill them. It will be risky. 6 people will have to slay 6 titans at the exact same time. If you want to I am fully willing to be talked out of this." Armin said. We all agreed with the plan, saying that no great plan was without risk. It was to be that Mikasa, Reiner, Annie, Jean, Sasha, and I were to be the ones killing the titans. Jean wanted to have Connie take my place but I refused to budge on the subject, saying that they needed the best titan killers on this team and could not afford to do this without me. He shut up after that and made our way to the position.

"Hey you know if you miss the nape, you can always just hit the other weak spot. Stick your blades up their asses!" Reiner joked on the way down.

"Really? Did I miss a day or something?" Sasha asked, clearly confused by the joke. Jean rolled his eyes.

"Will you cut it out Reiner?" he asked.

"Yeah, you want your final words to be an ass joke?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh ha, ha very funny Aria." Reiner replied with the same sarcasm.

**-Time skip brought to you by Reiner's butt jokes-**

The operation went off with only one hitch. Sasha missed hers but Mikasa saved her life. I was sitting with Jean and Marco, filling up gas tanks, while my injury screamed in pain.

"You guys can keep saying that I'm a good leader but I'm not. I'm not strong enough. I let half of us die for Pete's sake." Jean said.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jean, but we think you're a good leader because you aren't strong. You know what it's like to be weak. You're one of us." Marco said. He looked into Jeans eyes, completely sincere. They shared a kiss and for once, I was glad to be third wheel. Glad that we all were alive after this and that Marco didn't doubt his chances of survival like he did back on the roof.

We made our way to the roof of the HQ building when we had finished refilling and we saw a terrible sight. The titan that had helped us here was being cannibalized by other titans we contemplated what we should do. Some wanted to save it so that it could help humanity; others wanted to let it die. I just wanted to watch it and see what it does. Suddenly the abnormal that ate Thomas went for it. The green eyed titan saw it and roared a mighty roar and since it had no arms, grabbed the nape of the abnormal with its teeth. It swung the titan around and threw it into a building, killing it. He then fell to the ground, dead. The nape of its neck began to emit steam and the skin curled away to reveal a sight that shocked me to my core. There inside the neck of the green eyed titan, was Eren Jaeger, in one piece. Mikasa swooped down and checked his heartbeat. He was alive. She was crying tears of joy and relief.

**-Time skip cause I don't wanna write about Kits Woerman's fear issues-**

When we made it back over the wall, Jean practically dragged me to the infirmary. So while I'm hearing fucking canon fire, I'm stuck in a hospital bed with a bandage around my abdomen that was tied so tight it could be compared to a corset. Not that I've ever worn a corset. But Brooke had once. She told me it was like the unfeeling grip of a titan. Ironic huh. If it wasn't the only thing holding my ribs in place while they healed, I would have ripped it to shreds already. It seemed like hours passed until I received a visit from none other than Rico Brzenska; the woman whom I barreled into when the colossal first attacked.

"We're organizing a plan to take back Trost. I want you on my team if you're up for it." She stated.

"My ribs are broken. But I'm on painkillers at the moment. Why not." I replied with fire in my eyes.

**Oh sweet Jesus it's finished! This thing was completely fueled by mountain dew and Panic! At the disco. It's a beast of a chapter too. It's really sad though. I'm daydreaming about Aria x Levi Fluff and I haven't even written any yet! But just to let you know, midyear finals are coming up at my school, as well as the fact that I am in my High school musical. (We're doing into the woods) Chapters are going to be a rare thing until late March. But I promise to write if I get a snow day. Also I am open to reviews. I'm not gonna take requests just yet but Reviews are much appreciated. I want constructive criticism people! And now for the disclaimer by Aria in that Maid outfit mentioned last chapter.**

**Aria: Really Levi? Thigh high socks? I'm now positive you will be on the couch tonight.**

**Levi: Totally worth it.**

**Aria: *sigh* Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama. I Belong to theuglyduck21. I did the thing. Are you happy now Duck?**

**Me: yes I am.**

**Aria: I'm just glad this dress doesn't have a corset.**

**Levi: that would be hot.**

**Aria: *bitch slaps the shit out of Levi***


End file.
